


Little Things

by sskkyyrraa



Series: take me down like a domino [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: “Go get 'im, tiger.”Magnus sneaks out, Taako shows off, Julia cries.





	Little Things

“Hey, do you think my Pokémon team is overpowered?” Magnus says, hovering in Taako’s door frame. Taako doesn't look up, focused on rummaging through his drawers for a certain makeup product. 

“Magnus, you know for damn sure I don't know jack about Pokémon. What do you really want?”

“What? Can't I visit with my roommate and very good friend too without wanting something?” Magnus enters the room, choosing to hover by his bed instead. Now Taako looks up at him, meeting eyes with his reflection. 

“What do you want Magnus?”

“Do I look okay?”

Taako looks Magnus up and down, a quick flutter of eyelashes. He then goes back to his search, pulling out a blush compact. 

“By your standards or my standards?”

“Uuuuh, m-mine?” Magnus shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Taako meets his eyes through the reflection for just one half second before turning his focus on applying his blush. 

“Then you look fine. If you're going out with Julia I'd leave the children's game console here. You look like a giant with that thing. Seriously, why are your hands so large?” Taako chuckles softly to himself as he puts away his brush and compact. 

“I'm not. Going out with Julia that is. I mean I'm going out with Julia as in we're still dating. Obviously. I'm just not going out with her tonight,” Magnus babbles, fidgeting with the hinge of his 3ds. 

“Look, I'm really busy, mad dog. Can't you ask Julia?” 

“You're putting on makeup and watching Friends for the 15th time”

“It's not THAT many times--”

“Besides Julia doesn't know.”

“--it's a good sh-- Wait what?”

“Julia doesn't know I’m going out.”

“What do you mean Julia doesn't know? As in you haven't told her because the plans just came up or?”

“No I’m just-- I'm not telling her. That I'm going out tonight. So don't say anything, okay?”

“What are you talking about? Magnus tell me you're not--” Taako puts down his brush and spins around in his chair to face Magnus. He's still fidgeting but his eyes go wide and he shakes his head wildly. 

“No! No no no! Taako, you know I wouldn't. I couldn’t. I would  _ never  _ even think of it!” Magnus says, his voice high and upset. Taako crosses his arms, chews on his lip. 

“I  _ know _ you wouldn't, Maggie, but you're not really giving me a lot to go on,” he says. Magnus rubs the back of neck and averts his eyes. 

“I'm meeting with her father.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” Magnus smiles soft and Taako sort of smiles back but he has that blank look in his eyes that Magnus knows means he's not following but won't say. 

“Taako, I'm going to ask for Julia's hand in marriage.”

Taako blinks once, then twice, and then finally his face splits into a wide, wicked grin. He crosses the space between them and slugs Magnus in the shoulder. 

“MAGNUS! My  _ dude _ ! You really had me going there. I thought you were off being an idiot. Congrats, man!”

Magnus laughs, good naturedly rubbing his arm. A blush spreads across his cheeks and his smile is shy. 

“Well don't congratulate me yet. Steven could always say no.”

“He's not going to say no. Shut up.”

“He's not is he?” Magnus’s smile widens and he laughs bright and loud, giddy at the thought. “He's gonna say yes!”

“ _ She's  _ gonna yes.”

Magnus has stars in his eyes as he bounces on his toes. 

“So? Do I look alright?”

“Show me the ring.”

“What? No. Taako, I really need to know if I look okay so I can get going. The reservations are in an hour.”

“Show me the ring or else I won't tell you if you should tuck your shirt in or not.”

Magnus and Taako stare each other down and for a long minute the only sound in the room is the episode of Friends, playing on Taako’s laptop. Magnus sighs, defeated.

“It's in my room. C’mon.”

Magnus leads Taako into his bedroom across the hall. It's the biggest of the three bedrooms and probably the cleanest too. A queen mattress sits on a box spring on the floor, made neatly with soft purple bedding and an unreasonable number of throw pillows. Shoved in the corner is a rocking chair with an afghan thrown over it and a couple stuffed dogs sitting in the seat. Two bureaus with a desk separating them are pushed against the wall with the window. The not quite setting sun shines through the petals of flowers either stolen or gifted from Merle, casting a soft shadow across the desk. 

Magnus crouches down by the desk and reaches for something on the underside near the back right leg. He grunts as he stands and presents a ring to Taako. It's simple in design, a gold band on the inner side with mahogany wood wrapped around it. Snuggly inserted into the center is a small white gemstone. 

“Holy shit. Did you make this? Good luck topping that for the wedding ring,” Taako says, whistling long and low, impressed. Magnus rubs the back of his neck again and takes the ring back. He can’t help but smile fondly at his work.

“One step at a time. But I’ll probably just add a couple more stones to this. Unless you think I should make a new one? I don’t know, what do you think?”

“I think it’s your call, man. But if it was me? Well, Taako likes to shine!” Taako does a little spin, his bracelets clinking together. “You can keep your shirt untucked if you want. You look nice. Red is your color.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Besides, you’re having dinner with  _ Steven Waxman _ . I’d be impressed if his shirt was stain free,” Taako says. Magnus follows him out into the living room. 

“She’ll be home from class around 8. I should be back by then but in case I’m not--?”

“I’ll cover you, don’t worry. I’ll be wrapping up filming so I’ll distract her with food.” Magnus stops tying his shoes and perks up, eyes wide with excitement. Taako laughs and shoves his head down as he walks by to the kitchen. “I’ll save you something but you have to spill the deets.”

“‘Spill the deets.’ I hate you,” Magnus laughs. He stands up, draping his jacket over his arm. Taako sticks out his tongue. “I gotta jet. Wish me luck!”

“Go get ‘em, tiger!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading! please please please leave a comment theyre my main motivation to continue writing! follow me on tumblr @lesbianwario or twitter @sskkyyrraa


End file.
